


~Home~

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cutting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Past Relationship(s), Sugawara Koushi-centric, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Suga has been out of place for a while.Bad things have happened and his past isn't the happiest.He doesn't really have a home.Karasuno brings him that.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 53





	~Home~

Life has never been simple. It never will be. I’ve been trying to move on but it’s hard. How can you move on from a loss like that? Imagine you and your best friend. You’ve known each other for your entire life. You did everything together. You have been with them ever since you were born. You can’t even imagine life without them. Put yourself in that place. Now, you make the mistake of falling in love with said best friend. Of course, they don’t reciprocate but you wish they did. You like to pretend they do. Now you make it to high school and said best friend starts making new friends, starts pulling away from you. You do the only thing you can to keep them with you. You tell them how you feel. Your life isn’t ever the same after that. 

I can see the stares. I pretend I don’t see them but it’s hard not to. People look at me with different expressions. Some with pity, some with disgust, and some just confused. When they look at me, they see a pitiful being. Small for a third year but still tall. Unbrushed silver hair. Bruises visible on my body. Cuts on my arms and legs. People can only wonder what happened. Some assume it’s from abuse. Some assume it’s from self harm. Some assume it’s from bullying. Everything they think it could come from is right. After confessing to Oikawa and being rejected, things started changing. People around us heard. They started the bullying. Oikawa went home to tell my parents why we weren’t friends anymore. That’s when the abuse started. People stopped being my friend. I was alone. No one loved me. That’s when I started harming myself. I had always had thoughts before but Oikawa had helped me through them. He’s not here now though. I’m alone. 

“Sugawara Koshi!” someone yells. I flinch and turn to see a small second year. “You play volleyball right?” the second year asks. I nod slowly and he smiles brightly. “Will you join the volleyball team? We only have two other third years.” he tells me. I frown, “Do you not know what people say about me?” I ask and he nods, “I know, I just don’t care.” “You don’t want to be associated with me.” I tell him and start to walk away. “I’m like you!” the small boy yells, “Well sorta. I like guys and girls so I’m sorta like you. We don’t care about that stupid stuff.” I stop and turn to face him. He’s a bit red and embarrassed so he’s probably telling the truth. “Just come check it out.” he asks. I sigh and nod. What could go wrong?

Everything. What was I thinking. I step into the gym to meet the Karasuno volleyball team. The team wasn’t the best but they had history. Oikawa didn’t want to come here. It was a bit far from his house so he went to Aoba Johsai instead. I was okay with that but it was what made us drift apart. The team here was nice though. The small second year I met was the libero, Noya. He was best friends with these other second years, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita. They were the group of second years. There was a lot of them but they all loved each other equally. Enoshita seemed to be the mother of that group as Kinnoshita and Narita caused chaos while Noya and Tanaka did the same. The first years were amazing as well. There were four of them. Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi. Tsukishima comes off a bit mean but he seemed to have softened up for me. Kageyama and Hinata were idiots but they were the sweetest. Kageyama was also a setter like me and he looked at me like I hung the stars when I set. Hinata was a hitter and was super excited about me coming. He wanted to be an ace and was looking for a setter to help him do that. Kageyama obviously wanted to be that setter but I promised him I would do my best to give him good tosses. Yamaguchi was like my child. I have already adopted him. He is adorable. He doesn’t get to play as much as his other classmates but he practices so hard and works to become just as good as them. The last two I met were the ones in my year. Asahi and Daichi. Asahi was very warm and welcoming. He heard the rumors like Noya but had told me to shrug them off. He had rumors about him floating around too so he could understand. They weren’t as bad as mine but he took them just as bad as I did. He was big but a softie. Daichi was also very welcoming. He was the captain and seemed to be the dad of the team. He watched over them like they were his kids. He was an amazing captain too. He really knew what he was doing and how to do it. They welcomed me to the team quickly and although they already had Kageyama as a setter, they treated me like I was just as important and valuable. They gave me a place to feel safe. They didn’t care about things said about me. They all understood. They just wanted a friend. They wanted everyone to feel safe. They wanted everyone to be happy. They made me happy. 

After working with them for two months, I am treated like I’ve been here for years. Noya likes to joke around and call me Sugamomma. At some point, everyone started joining in too. Even Daichi would joke about it. I was so thankful for Daichi and Asahi. They kept me safe outside of volleyball. I had quite a few classes with them and whenever kids came up to me, they would make sure I was okay. They walked with me in the halls and made sure everything was okay. They helped me feel safe in a place I never thought I would. Today they scheduled our first practice match. They told me the team to make sure I was okay with it too. I told them I was. I should be. With them by my side, I’ll be safe. I can’t get hurt with them around me. I’m safe. 

After school, Daichi handed out jerseys for us to wear in the match. My number was 2. “Shouldn’t Asahi have this number. The vice captain usually has it.” I say showing my number. Yamaguchi just smiles and Noya bounces behind me. “We gave you that number because everyone agreed that you should be vice captain.” Asahi says. I turn to him and he smiles. “I don’t like attention anyways.” he laughs. I feel someone hugging me from behind. “We are proud of you Sugamomma!” Hinata says. I turn to hug him in return. “Sugamomma is giving out hugs!” Noya yells and jumps into the hug. I laugh and hug the team like they are my children. I’ve never been happier.

We make our way to practice just as the other team appears. No Oikawa. Iwaizumi is there though. Iwaizumi was our other friend. We were a trio. Until Oikawa and him started leaving me. It’s okay now though. I know why he rejected me. I feel no sadness thinking back on it now. He didn’t mean to hurt me like that. He thought my parents knew. I know he didn’t want to hurt me. He’s not that kind of person. I wave over at Iwaizumi and he smiles and waves back. Iwaizumi has never hated me even after that. He actually got mad at Oikawa for accidentally telling my parents. I know it would’ve happened eventually so it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. If anything I’m used to my home life now. I hide in my room and text on the Karasuno group chat. Sometimes, Daichi or Noya will help me sneak out. I feel safe standing here now. I feel safe with these people around me. 

The game begins and goes by quickly. I’m honestly surprised Oikawa isn’t here. As we get to the last set, that changes. “Oi, what took so long?” Iwaizumi yells. We turn to see Oikawa walking into the gym. “Sorry Iwa-Chan, I went as fast as I could.” Everyone knows Oikawa, whether it’s for his setter skill or his past with me. Either way, things don’t look good for us. Oikawa joins the game for the last point but doesn’t even set. We win the point and the match. We stretch at the end of the game and clean up the court. “Hey, Suga could I speak with you?” Oikawa calls from across the court. Daichi looks at me and I shake my head. I make my way to Oikawa and we move to the locker room. “Hey.” “Hi.” Oikawa takes a deep breathe before ranting, “I’m so sorry Suga! I didn’t know people were near us and I didn’t know they would do that! I didn’t know your parents were like that. I guess I just assumed everyone’s parents were as accepting as mine. That sounds really bad and it is. I’m a terrible person. Please forgive me Suga!” I take a deep breathe before laughing. Oikawa frowns. “Sorry, I know all of this though. Iwaizumi told me most of this while you ignored me. You aren’t a terrible person though and I forgive you.” I tell him. Tears fall from his face while he smiles, “So can we be friends again?” he asks. I smile and nod. I hug him and he cries onto my shoulder. He pulls away and starts laughing, “Also, that captain of yours is pretty cute.” “Hey! You have Iwaizumi! Don’t steal!” I exclaim and he laughs. “He likes you too.” Oikawa whispers in my ear before leaving. I turn red and turn to leave the locker room. I don’t like Daichi. He’s just a good friend. 

Is it weird to watch everything a person does? After what Oikawa said, I can’t stop watching him. It’s weird. I mean, he wasn’t wrong. Daichi is very attractive. Not cute. Hot. Cute is like Asahi or Hinata. Daichi is the opposite of that. We are playing our match against shiratorizawa and all I can do is watch Daichi. I’m not in the match yet so I can watch him but once I’m in the game, I’ll need to focus. Daichi has always been close to me ever since we met. We had the most classes together, we studied together, we snuck out together, and I was his setter. I was close with the others but I was closest to Daichi. I’m sure he’s closer with some of the others but I like to pretend I’m special. He pays a lot of attention to me too. I’ve talked to Noya about it and he thinks Daichi likes me. I wouldn’t know though. It’s hard to tell when people like each other. Hinata and Kageyama for example. I don’t even know if they are friends but the other day I heard Hinata say I love you and I’m so confused. Noya believes the time will come and I will know and I trust him. I can wait. At this point, waiting doesn’t seem too hard. 

We won the match. We actually won the match. We won against a powerhouse school and we get to go to nationals. I wasn’t playing but it felt like I was. Watching my family play is like I’m out there with them. We celebrate and a few of us cry. I’m sure it hurts for the other team but we made it. I didn’t think we’d make it this far but here we are. We made it. Daichi, Asahi, and I walk home together after that. We are all tired but I’m sure Asahi and Daichi have it worse. They played more then me anyway. “Goodnight Asahi!” I wave as he turns to go to his street. Me and Daichi continue down on our way. “Good job today!” I tell him. He smiles and puts an arm around me. “You did great too!” I smile and hold his arm around me with one hand. “What will happen after Nationals?” I ask and Daichi sighs, “I don’t know yet. We will still be together though. We are a family so if you are worrying about us leaving you, don’t. You are safe here. We will be your home.” I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I sorta gave up at the end so sorry.


End file.
